unmasking
by Robinredroses
Summary: Peter Parker is spiderman and its rough. More and more people start to notice his scars, bruces and tough attitude. Gwen already knows everything but the rest of new york doesnt. Maybe soon the wil...
1. Chapter 1 my parents

**chapter 1 **

**my parents**

**heey guys please tell me what you think**

**enjoy! **

Woosh woosh! All buildings flew by. Web after web, building after building. "Way to go spidey!" some random man shouted. A weak smile underneath his mask. He always had a reaction to everything but not right now. No not now he was late. Again. What would he tell aunt may after she might receive another late-note from school? He was going to be grounded, without a doubt. A funny idea actually. Americas strongest super hero grounded by his aunt. The masked teen swung by a billboard of McDonalds. His stomach growled. He had not ate anything since yesterday's lunch. He was been too busy with improving his suit. And homework? Well yeah…. He forgot. You are probably asking yourself right now: how does a young super hero combine school, work, having fun and saving the city? Well that's simple: you can't. Being spiderman was amazing! But it is hard when you are only 17 years old and have plenty of school work to do and still want to have a social life too.

When he arrived at school the hallways were empty. "great" Peter said quietly. He considered running towards his locker but he was late anyway. As good and brave spiderman was, peter was bold and there were only a few rare moments when he actually followed the rules. After he got his powers he simply wasn't that scared of anything anymore.

The class he should be following right now only lasted for 5 more minutes. So peter sat down on the ground with his back against the lockers and waited till it was over. While sitting down he was trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Last night he got shot in his leg and still hadn't got the bullet out. The school bell rang and peter was trying to get up ignoring the pain again.

Flash first bounced through the class door after him was lizz followed by kenney, George and finally Gwen. They had eye contact and peter winked at her. She smiled only to interrupted by miss luckly. Peters smile turned into a frown. "Mister parker, classroom right now!" peter sighed and walked towards the classroom, passed Gwen, gave her a fast kiss and closed the door behind him.

"my second class is starting in a few minutes." Peter said. "I don't care, like you don't seem to care about my class mister Parker." Miss luckly said angrily. He sighed again. She pulled up her eyebrows and looked him in his hazel eyes. "peter, what is going on?" "nothing can I go?" she shook her head. "peter I know you since you were 12 years old. You are not like this. Your good grades are fading and don't get me started about your attitude. Peter you are a good kid but you have a lot to learn about your responsibilities. Peter couldn't keep his smile in and nodded. The bell rung again and peter rushed out without saying one word more. Miss luckly did not know what was wrong but she was determined to know and of course she would call aunt may first….

Peter entered the biology class when everybody already sat down. He threw his backpack at the floor and sat down too. Because Gwen already had somebody sitting next to her peter was sitting in the back next to nobody. Mister clockwise started his class. "the subject that we are going to study today is hereditary characteristics." Peter took a blank piece of paper and started drawing something. He ended up drawing spiderman again. He drew his mussels a bit bigger but that was no crime right?

"So miss stacy you got your green eyes because of your mother and her mother." Gwen nodded and looked at peter for a sec. Mister clockwise noticed that and saw that peter wasn't paying attention. "mister parker." He said. Peter looked up from his drawing and everyone was looking at him. "Can you please name a few things that you've inherited from your family." Peter sighed and Gwen was nervously staring at him. Nobody, but Gwen, knew that Peter was an orphan. He considered lying and telling him something about his hair color but his head was way too busy thinking about the plane crash. Gwen saw it in his eyes and raised her hand to get the attention away from peter. "he inherited stupidity!" flash shouted. A few laughed but most of his classmates were trying to figure out what peter was thinking about and why he did not speak. "Mister Parker?" mister clockwise asked. Peter still could not get out a word. "WHAHAHAHAHAHA he does not even know what his own parents look like!" flash shouted again. Peter balled his fists. Anger was racing through his body. _My parent are dead. My parent are dead. My parent are dead. I am never going to see them again and he's just making fun of it!_

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_He is so selfish_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_I will ….. I can't ….control… I I _

"mister parker?"

_I I …I _

Peter pushed his table away and any other table that was between him and flash. Before flash could stand up peter already had thrown his fist in his face and fell on the hard school ground. Some screamed others yelled: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Gwen jumped of her seat and tried to pull peter of flash. Peter kept punching him and flash was knocked out by the third punch. Minster clockwise and three other students finally succeeded to remove peter from flash. Flash's face was covered in blood but it looked more worse than it actually was. "mister parker! you! Out of my classroom right NOW!" Gwen took peters arm and pulled him out of class.

**next chapter will be out soon.**

**please comment and fav it 3**


	2. Chapter 2 promise

**Chapter 2 **

**promise **

**chapter 2! Don't judge too hard on my spelling I'm from Holland and learning English**

**hope you enjoy!**

"What the…." Peter shuts Gwen's mouth with one hand and she looked at him. "Don't curse.." he said calmly while he removed his hand of her face. He looked at the ground. A bit embarrassed. "I didn't… I just…" peter stumbled "You what?" Gwen replied.

"It weren't my intentions to….. you know….."

"beat the crap out of him?"

"yes" he said.

"Oh peter! You have to be careful. You know that you don't know your own strength!"

"I was holding back you know." Peter explained

"It sure did not look like that!" Gwen yelled. "You could have broken his jaw! You don't even know what you're capable of! Last week I saw you pick up a car!..." Gwen kept screaming. Peter wasn't listening anymore. He heard people screaming, gun shots and police cars chasing another car.

"….Than you could have hurt yourself!..."

The bullets hit a police car, more screaming.

"…. That's why you don't…..Peter?" Gwen suddenly stopped her angry story because of the look on peters face. "What's wrong?"

"I….think I…"

"Just go." She said cold. He looked at Gwen and considered to give her a quick kiss but she didn't look like she wanted his romance right now.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't, just don't." she answered. Gwen looked at peter while he run down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. She sighed. Gwen loved him and she knew he did not have an easy life but she had needs herself too.

Mister clockwise appeared next to Gwen. "Where is he miss Stacy?"

"He... uh..had to go to the toilet."

"Oh well, did he calm down?"

"Yes sir he did."

"Good. I don't know what's up with that boy. Do you might know if there are troubles at home or something?" he asked. Gwen hesitated. She didn't know if she could tell about his parents. Maybe it would help the other students to understand Peters reaction. Although they still wouldn't understand the sudden strength Peter had never shown before.

"Peters parents died in a plane crash mister Clockwise." She said without rethinking her action. She could slap herself after she saw that all of her classmates, including Flash who had woken up again, had heard what she said. People immediately started whispering.

"Is he an orphan?"

"A plane crash that's a cruel way to go."

"how come nobody knew?"

The look on Flash's face was indescribable. His face was still covered in dry blood but everyone could still see the pain and regret. Mister clockwise did not know what to say. Everybody looked at Flash. But nobody was sorry for him anymore.

Peter took of his mask and sat down on the edge of the roof of the building he just landed on. He felt sad. No not just sad, he felt deeply depressed. Although he had saved everybody from the two guys that just robbed the bank, still two people had to go to the hospital.

But that was not the main reason he was depressed. His uncle was dead, his aunt had trouble paying the bills, he started a fight at school, he was fired three times already this moth for being late, his body was covered in bruises and scars, his girlfriend was probably going to dump him and his parents couldn't be there for him.

He knew it was so long ago but it still hurts.

They were never going to see him graduate, or get married. His children were not going to have a grandpa and grandma from his side. It was frustrating. He couldn't get it out of his head.

Then his leg started hurting again.

_Right the bullet!_

He pulled his leg up and looked at it. The hole in his costume was very clear. He could see a piece of metal in his little wound. A little wound that hurt so much.

Then Gwen crossed his mind and he got distracted. He had to make it up to her somehow. Aloso if she might dump him. He knew, there was a party tonight at lizz's house. Peter was invited and Gwen was as well. She was thinking about not going. That would be the perfect opportunity to show her that he could have a night of fun and without the spiderman stuff. He would give her a good night and that would be some distraction for himself too. He left the bullet in his leg. He would do it…..later…..probably..

**Thankyou for reading I'm working on chapter 3 **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3 responsibilities

**Chapter 3**

**Responsibilities **

**Please enjoy!**

"hey." Peter said when Gwen answered her phone.

"_Hey how are you_?"

"Gwen I'm so sorry I just… I don't ….know….I…I 'm just a stupid …."

"_Yeah you are" _

Peter smiled. "Okay I'm just gonne say what my plan is." He hesitated for a sec considering she was still mad at him but then he told her.

"I just want to go to the party at Lizz's tonight and I just want to have fun with you! Just a night for us both without any distractions. I'll leave my suit at home and we are just going to dance and party and…."

"_Peter."_

"Yes?"

"_You can't dance."_

Peter laughed and so did Gwen.

"Oh really? Is that so? Well I'm going to take you to that party and I will show you what I got." Gwen laughed. Man he liked her laugh. A lot. "Can I pick you up at 8 then?"

"_You're not coming back to school?"_

"I don't think I will. I can't focus anyway. And the city has some crazy dudes." Peter said after he heard the police cars again.

"_Okay so you're just gonna ditch?"_

"I guess… I'm…. oh Gwen I really got to go.."

"_Oh okay! I'll take your backpack with me. Be…uh…be careful" _

"Yeah, yeah got it! I love you bye!"

"_love you…._" He hang up, put his mask on and ignore the pain. He was feeling slightly better. Tonight was gonna rock! He only had to learn a few dance moves, that's all. Oh and stop the creep the police were after. Just a typical day.

When Peter came home his aunt was sitting on the couch watching tv. He walked towards the couch, gave her a kiss on her cheek and raced towards the fridge. When he saw all the food that was inside he remembered how hungry he still was and took several thing with him.

"I've had a call from miss Luckly today." Aunt May suddenly said. Peter froze "shit.." he whispered. he put all the food on the table and lookedat aunt May.

"Peter I don't understand! You leave at 6:30 every morning, when we live 15 minutes away from school. I almost thought that she was going to call me for you being so early every moring." Peter did not know what to say. He couldn't tell her he went training every morning before school. How would he tell her that?

-_Oh yes aunt may! Of course! Well let's see I go_ _to this place that nobody knows of to train my super powers there. See I do like 200 push ups and 150 sit ups. After that I'll go train my fighting skills and then I'll swing to school! By the way I got shot yesterday and I catched 3 bad guys today! –_

"I'm sorry aunt May.." he finally answered.

_Shit what if I can't go to the party tonight? I must ask it right. _

"But anyways… see aunt May.. I got this party tonight…"

"Oh God no! Peter Benjamin Parker! You are grounded." May shouted! "You will stay here tonight and maybe think about your actions and your responsibilities!"

Then he snapped.

"Seriously ? Are you kidding me?" Peter shouted with his face towards the ceiling while throwing his hands in the air. "Responsibilities? Responsibilities?! I am the only freaking person that has responsibilities!"

Peter ran upstairs, took his clothes of and his spider suit, dressed himself again, (which felt very naked without his suit on) put some money in his pocket and left through the window.

Aunt may raced up stairs and opened Peters door, which he forgot to lock, and discovered an empty room. Completely empty except for the desk, bed, books, posters, clothes, an open window and a red and blue costume lying on the floor…..

Peter swung by the buildings again. It was 7 o'clock. He just would go to Gwen already. He've had a tough day. No matter what aunt may said.

He was so going to that party.

**Please review!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Working on 4 **

**3**


	4. Chapter 4 the party

Chapter 4

Gwen sat behind her mirror. She was putting some mascara on. Peter landed on the fire escape and looked at her. For a moment he forgot how angry he was. Not just angry at his aunt but angry at life. His entire life was a mess, it always has been. Since the death of his parents, he had lived with the idea that life was never going to be good. Every time something great was about to happen in his life he was convinced that it wouldn't last for long. That's why he was afraid to lose Gwen any time soon. The good times already had lasted for too long.

But as he looked at her, all of those thoughts disappeared. She was so pretty and worry-free. She had no idea about the cruel world Peter lived in every day. That was one part of why she is so pretty. When he looked at her, then for a second, just a second, he forgot the world he lived in and entered hers. The world where they were just two teenagers who were on their way to a party. Only caring about what they would wear tomorrow or who they would ask to prom.

He loved her, more than he actually should.

She stopped when something caught her eye in the reflection of the mirror. She turned around and looked at peter when she opened her window. He stepped inside her room and she gave the finishing touch to her make-up.

'Ready to go?'

'Ready to go.' She replied.

The music was loud, so loud they did start hearing it three blocks ago. The door was open and everybody was dancing, kissing, playing games or drinking.

'Parker!' Flash shouted after he saw him and Gwen. Peter just waved and looked away. Flash walked towards them and stopped in front of Peter.

'Hey man, I'm sorry about today…I….I didn't know…'

'It's cool, I'm sorry too.' Peter said easy. Peter came to have a great time with his girlfriend, not to be up sad about everything that had happened. Flash smiled en grapped both of their hands and dragged them further into Lizz's living room.

'Come on, it's time to get crazy.'

Peter looked at the little glass in his hand. Come on one more! He thought. He drank it at ones and Flash cheered. He was having fun. The headache tomorrow was gonna be so worth it. He was looking over at Gwen, she was even more wasted then he was. She was jumping up and down on the kitchen table while some girls shouted her name cheerfully. He wasn't surprised about Gwen's drunk-behavior. He had seen her drunk before. She always got loud and unpredictable. He loved it when she was that crazy sometimes. He smiled at her and she winked at him in a funny way.

'One more!' Flash screamed. Peter raised his empty glass as one of the guys refilled his and flash's . Gwen stumbled of the table and walked over to Peter. Peter threw his now empty shot glass to Flash and walked with her as Gwen led them to the stairs.

'Parker!' shouted all of the guys that he left behind. Some whistled because everybody knew what was about.

'Hey Gwen are you okay?' peter asked when Gwen had trouble walking up the stairs. She nodded and stumbled on. They reached Lizz's bedroom and Gwen closed the door behind Peter. Peter instinctively took his shirt off. Gwen stared at him for a moment her eyes tracing up and down his body. Like she did every time he took his shirt off. His body was quite muscular, nobody could blame her for looking. She came closer to him and put her head on his chest while he slipped his hands under her top and stroked her back. She hummed under his touch and traced patterns on his chest with her hands. She stepped back and took her top off. Revealing her black lacy bra. Peter couldn't help but stare and smile. As she began kissing him his brain started working again. Peter and Gwen never been any further than kissing and touching. He knew he didn't had protection with him. And he remembered how Gwen talked about not being ready yet three weeks ago. He froze under that memory. Gwen started kissing his neck and placed her hands on his belt.

_Maybe she is ready now, I mean it's been three weeks since she said that. _A voice in his head said.

_Could be. But you know Gwen! She's drunk and not thinking strait! Stop it here and make sure she gets home safely. _Said another one.

Peter would like to give in to the first voice but he just couldn't. This was Gwen, the girl he loved dearly. If she wanted to wait he would respect that. 

He took her hands off him and sat her down on the bed. He grapped his shirt and her top of the ground and tried to put hers on her again while he sometimes looked unnoticeable at her chest again. And maybe again. He stood up and left the room to get his phone that he left downstairs. As he walked past the partying teenagers Flash caught up with him and held his arm.

'Parker? You're done fast.' he joked.

Peter smiled at him. 'Nothing happened Flash.' He said calmly but still smiling. Peter caught Flash staring at the left side of his face.

'Where do ya actually got that from?' He suddenly noticed.

Peter remembered that he had a deep cut on his left cheek. 'Uh…You know…Skateboarding you know.' Peter stumbled as more people tried to listen what he had to say. It seemed like a lot of people were curious of where Peter got all his bruises and wounds.

'I don't see you skateboard that often anymore.' Flash stated.

'Just sometimes… I do..' Peter said before he turned to the stairs and walked back towards Lizz's bedroom. When he almost reached the last step Flash shouted: 'Wow Parker, your leg is bleeding man!'

_Shit the bullet!_

Everybody looked at Peter and he felt how some blood was dripping down his leg leaving a big dark mark on his jeans.

_It must have somehow started bleeding again. _

'Oh I'm fine Flash thanks.' He said slightly smiling. He ran upstairs before anyone else could ask any more questions. He closed the door behind him and saw that Gwen had fallen asleep on the bed. He picked her up before leaving through the window.

When he lied Gwen down on her bed he felt in his pockets. He probably would have some angry voicemail messages from aunt May. As he felt he discovered he had left his phone at Lizz's house. In the heat of all the question he had still forgot the thing he had come downstairs for.

'Shit!' he said quietly. He would later that night come back for it.


End file.
